Memories
by annagreenpotter
Summary: He has a new job and some memories he wants to forget. He gave up everything to forget, but sometimes it isn t as easy as it seems. He thought Forks would be a new beginning, but can you run from your past, especially if it is suddenly in front of you?


**It was the first day for him. He was just a little bit nervous, he tride to hide it, but sweaty palms are hard to hide, if you have to shake hands with every other teacher.**

**It was his first day at Forks high.**

**He never thougt he wold be a teacher, he dreamed about a career as a police officer, but things changed 5 years ago, dramatically, for him and those around him. For those who witnessed the incident.**

**He couldn´t do it anymore, he quit, moved away and began his career as a high school teacher and went to Forks, a little town in the middle of nowhere and he wouldnt have to remember it anyomre. There was no chance, he could meet anyone who was involved in the incident, no one would willingly go to Forks, where it rained as much as it snowed in Alaska.**

**And most of all, he wouldn´t meet them. His surrogate family, which he hadnt seen ever since, and his best friend and his family and her... The sweet little child who was denied the carefree childhood.**

„**Don´t go there. Not today!" he told himself, but truth be told, he thought about it every day, especially if he tried to fall asleep.**

**Mrs. Cope smiled at him and Edward tried to smile back, but sometimes, especially when he remembered, it was tough to smile. But today he managed and Mrs. Cope gave him his time table and the lists of the students. **

„**We have to talk later about some of your students, Edward. There are some very special cases in your classes, but today just get to know them and then we will talk." **

„**Nice" He thought ironically. Pressuring him into seeing the kids problems without knowing them … **

**He moved along the silent hallways and got to his new room, which was old fashioned designed. Nothing his fashion skills couldn´t change, he thought and tried the seat in the front. **

**Now he was on the other side. He was the teacher, giving grades and responsible for the kids and for some seconds he questioned his idea to be a teacher. He didn´t want to be responsible for someone else, it couldn´t end up good. **

**It never did with him.**

**With only ten minutes until his first lesson, he quickly went to the teacher loo and relieved himself, only to find his room packed with students, as he came back. A quick look at his watch and he realised he was one minute late. **

**He must have spaced out. **

„**I should compose myself better" he thought, ran a hand through his messy hair and went to the front of the class room.**

„**Good morning ladies and gentleman." and as if on cue, the classroom went silent. „I am your new Teacher, my name is Edward Masen and I want to get to know you, so maybe you could tell me a little bit about you, name, age, special interests?" **

**He thought it was a good idea, but looking into the faces of his students, he now questiones himself. Maybe he should drop it and just quickly go to american histoy of the 20th century? **

**But before he could say anything out loud, a girl from the front row spoke up. **

„**Hi, my name is Tilda and I am 17 years old and i like to draw in my free time." **

**Edward smiled thankfully and looked to the girls right seat, which was the only free one, so changed his view to the next student, a bulky looking guy with a really dark voice. „Yo, my name is Tom and I hate school." Tom laughed and someone from the backrow did as well, but Edward just listened to the next student.**

**Some loved arts, some loved TV and some didnt do anything, so there was nothing special about forks students and Edward questioned Mrs. Copes remark from earlier. **

„**You don´t tell anyone your problems." a little voice in his head said and so he tried to be open for everything, when the door to the classroom opened and someone slipped into the room.**

**It was a tiny figure, masked by black clothes, black jeans, black boots and a black hoody 3 sizes too big and Edward couldn´t see the person. **

„**I am sorry" mumbled the person and Edwards blood froze. It was not only a female voice, but he thought he would never hear this voice again. **

**But it couln´t be, it was … what? 5 years and so she couldn´t be the girl. She must be 18 or 19 by now, far too old for high school, she must have graduated last year the latest.**

**Edward tried to clear his head, but memories came crushing and he couldn´t breaths. **

„**Sit down please." He said, but he had to study himself on the table. As soon as the words left his mouth, the girls head shot up and for the first time in 5 years, he saw the eyes of Bella Swan in person.**

**Every night he saw her eyes, full of tears, pain, fear and good nows what and it shocked him to the core that 5 years later, she had still had the same eyes. Lifeless, pained, fearfull brown eyes, which where once so full of life.**

„**Isabella." he said in a small voice and emotions came crushing down on him. He could feel his swear and goosebumps, he could see her eyes widen, while she took the seat almost in front of him and he could see her trembling.**

**The students watched with interest and Edward swallowed hard. He had to decide very fast, how to act best in this fucked up situation. Never in his wildest dreams he thought he would meet Bella in high school in Forks. **

**God must have hated him since he was a boy, but this was beyond hate. It was his personel hell. **

**He turned around, collected himself as good as he could in this situation and smiled to the class. **

„**Since I´m new and your history teacher for the rest of the year, I wan´t you to know what to expect..." and he told them some things about homework, and tests, and asking him anything if problems occured... **

**And truth be told, he couldn´t remember what he told them afterwards, because he only saw Isabellas eyes. Bloodshot eyes, which haunted him.**


End file.
